With many medical condition, today the ability to oxygenate areas of the patient's body may be compromised limiting the flow of arterial oxygen to the affected region and reducing the healing time in a patient's tissues, and limbs. Further, every year thousands of patients die from the inability to deliver this arterial oxygen to the affected areas. With many injuries such as rashes, skin sores, bruises, and wounds, the healing process may be severally restricted because of this depletion of the vital arterial oxygen to the tissue. Today medical facilities will use inhalers or hyperbaric chambers to administer the arterial oxygenated gases to elevate the levels of inhaled oxygen to the patient. This oxygen is then dissolved within the patient's bloodstream. However, hyperbaric chamber treatment and oxygen inhalers though recognized as highly beneficial, are not feasible for many patients due to the rising costs of these treatments.